


Worth It

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: It's Anti, M/M, Marriage Proposal, This is pure fluff, and sad, anti fixes that, chase is also adorable, chase's kids are adorable, here's a hint, it's really cute, someone dresses up as santa, three guesses who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Chase is lucky that Anti loves him. Afterall, somebody has to play Santa for the kids.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself that I would never write a marriage proposal fic during the Christmas season.  
> Welp.  
> All I have to say is that it wasn't my fault. Anti made me do it.  
> The prompt is Santa

Anti glared at the bag dangerously, his figure wavering, “I am not putting that on.”

Chase whined, “But Anti! You’ll be the perfect Santa! Come on, please? It’ll make the kids so happy!”

The glitch rolled his eyes and groaned, “Fine. But you owe me big time.”

Chase grabbed him in a hug with an ecstatic laugh, “Thank you! I promise you won’t regret doing this!”

“I already do,” Anti grumbled, holding up the offensively jolly suit.

By the time the kids arrived, Anti was done. His head was all sweaty from the stupidly fluffy hat, his cheeks itched from the fake beard strapped to his face and he was pretty sure all of the cheer had given him a nasty rash.

He sent a death glare in Chase’s direction. He loved the man but he was going to pay.

His murderous thoughts were interrupted by joyful screams filling the house. He sighed in relief. The kids were finally here. He was almost free.

The two little monsters ran into the room he was sitting in, their eyes wider than saucers. Chase sauntered in behind them, looking quite proud of himself.

“You really did it, Dad!” Greyson cried, a cheek splitting smile covering his face, “You really got Santa here!”

Sam ran up and clambered onto Anti’s lap, giggling away, “You’re not very fat, Santa. Has Mrs. Claus put you on a diet?’

Anti disguised his huff with a cheery, “Ho, ho, ho! Of course not, dear one. Up at the North Pole, we don’t have any cookies. I’ve had nothing to eat but vegetables all year!”

Sam gasped in horror, “No! Not vegetables! We need to get you cookies right now!” she leaped from his lap and scurried into the kitchen, the sounds of a mess being made following close behind.

Chase laughed and went after her, urging Grayson towards Santa Anti with a gentle nudge, “Go sit on Santa’s lap while I get your sister.”

Grayson looked a little nervous at the thought but Chase was gone before the boy could grab him. He looked at Anti nervously, fidgeting where he stood.

Anti smiled as warmly as he could and patted his knee, “Come here, child.”

The boy shyly walked up to him and climbed into his lap, chewing on a fingernail anxiously.

“Now, what do you want for Christmas?”

A moment of silence and then the boy laid his hand in his lap, his eyes following it. He stared at his fiddling fingers for several seconds and then quietly whispered, “I just want Dad to be happy again.”

Anti felt his heart crack. Of course, Chase would raise a kid like this.

Moving slowly, not entirely sure what to do with the situation, Anti wrapped his arm around the small boy’s shoulders and lifted his head up with the other hand, “I think I can help with that,” he whispered.

Grayson’s eyes lit up, “Really? You can make Dad smile again, for real?”

Anti nodded, “I think I know someone that can get the job done.”

Grayson grinned and threw his arms around Anti’s neck before climbing back to the ground. Chase and Sam entered the room shortly after, a plate full of cookies balanced in the little girl’s hands.

She held them out to Anti, a painfully wide grin on her face, “Here, Santa. Take these back to the North Pole with you. If you eat one a day, you should have enough to last until Christmas.”

Anti took the plate and patted the girl on the head gratefully, “Thank you, dear. I appreciate it. Now, why don’t you tell me what you want for Christmas?”

The girl happily clambered back into his lap and started spouting off a long list full of dolls and dinosaurs and something called a Furby. Anti tuned her out and glanced at Chase, who was looking between his children, a bittersweet expression on his face.

After several minutes, Sam finally finished her list and jumped to the ground, walking Santa Anti to the door and reminding him he was only allowed one cookie per day. He agreed to the terms and said his farewell, letting out a heavy sigh of relief when the door shut behind him.

Finally, he could get out of this blasted suit.

He glitched to the roof and made a ruckus, snickering at the sounds of awe coming from below. Children were so gullible. When he was satisfied, he glitched into Chase’s bedroom and tore the suit off, stowing it away in a corner of the closet with a victorious snicker. Then he glitched to the front door and knocked, waiting oh so patiently for someone to open it.

When it opened, he was greeted with an armful of child and a bright grin.

“Anti!!” Sam screamed into his ear, “You missed Santa Claus! He was here in the living room and we sat on his lap!”

Anti grimaced at the noise but hugged the girl to his chest, “Really? I knew I should have shown up sooner. Did you tell Santa everything you wanted?”

The girl leaned back so she could nod excitedly, “Yep! And I even gave him cookies because they don’t have cookies at the North Pole. Can you believe it? All Santa gets to eat all year is vegetables!”

Anti gasped, “No!”

Sam nodded, equally horrified, “Yes!”

Anti carried the girl into the living room, where Chase and Grayson were sitting.

Grayson looked up at Anti and waved shyly, “Hi, Anti.”

Anti lowered Sam to the ground and sat by the small boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “Hey there, Grayson. Sam was telling me about Santa. Did you ask for anything?”

The little boy nodded and glanced away, whispering his Christmas wish low enough that his father couldn’t hear it.

Hearing it a second time didn’t make it any easier on Anti’s heart. He squeezed the boy’s shoulders lightly, “I think I can help with that.”

He stood from the couch and stepped over to the Chase, taking the man’s hands in his own and looking into his eyes. Chase smiled at him, his eyes sparkling. Anti took a deep breath and slowly lowered onto one knee, maintaining eye contact.

Chase’s eyes widened, a hopeful glint entering them.

“Chase Brody, when I first met you, you pissed me off. You were always so happy and content with the world around you. It never failed to infuriate me. Now, I can’t imagine you any other way. Your optimism is what keeps me going in the mornings and what lets me sleep at night. You are an annoyingly amazing man and I’m lucky to be able to call you mine. So, my love, would you give me the honor of calling you mine for the rest of our lives?”

Chase’s eyes were full of tears. He nodded, unable to form words, cracked sobs spasming from his throat.

Relief filled Anti and he surged upward, wrapping Chase in a hug. The man cried into his shoulder, gripping his shirt helplessly.

Anti ran his fingers through his soft hair, muttering quiet reassurances.

The kids watched on in confusion. Eventually, Sam stood and grabbed the bottom of her father’s shirt, “Does this mean we have two dads now?”

Chase pulled her into the hug and let a teary, “Yes, honey. That’s exactly what it means.”

Grayson’s face lit up, “You mean Anti’s our dad too?”

Chase laughed and nodded, more tears falling down his cheeks, “That’s right, Gray. Anti’s your dad now.”

The little boy’s face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Anti’s waist, “Thank you, Daddy.”

The tears in Anti’s eyes overflowed and he huddled his family in his arms. If this is what he got for playing Santa for an hour than he could deal with the itchy costume.

He looked up at Chase’s grinning, teary face and nodded. This was worth all the itchy costumes in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my broken promise.


End file.
